


A Heated Kiss

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is early. Snape is snippy. And Dumbledore is a poet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heated Kiss

Harry’s eyes widened when he felt a pair of lips connect to his, a pair of arms wrapped securely around his waist. Harry put his hands on the broad chest and pushed, but the arms around him held him tight. Against his will, Harry’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned up on his tip-toes ; deepening the kiss. Harry moaned softly when he felt his lips being separated by a tongue, his own quickly wrapping around it. It was like heaven.

                He leaned back, a shuttering breath reverberating through his body as he brought closer and the lips once again fell upon his, it starting right back where it left off. It quickly ended, the sharp sound of someone clearing their throat breaking the mood. Harry blushed instantly and hid it in the black cloth of his lover’s robe. “You prat.”

                Draco chuckled and ran a hand through Harry’s shaggy hair, “You enjoyed it.”

                “We agreed on Christmas.”

                “Well, it’s the day before Christmas holiday,” mused Draco.

                “Again, prat”

                Draco smirked, and chuckled when he saw Snape and Dumbledore coming towards them. “At least we gave them a show, Love.”

                “Quiet. I’m mad, and is that Snape, oh Merlin, Draco!”

                Draco chuckled and grabbed the fist that was aimed for his shoulder and pulled Harry close to him once again, this time, Harry’s back to his front. “What is the meaning of this?” hissed Snape.

                “Uh, sir, uh,” stammered Harry, the young man blushing.

                “Isn’t it obvious Severus,” Dumbledore said, a large smile on his face, “Two men have found love in these barren halls.”

                “You make it sound as if it’s a poem.” Muttered Snape.

                “It does remind me of that one play, Squib Shakespeare wrote it…” Dumbledore frowned, “Ah, yes, Romeo and Juliet.”

                “I’m not Juliet,” Harry grumbled.

                Draco chuckled and pecked Harry’s cheek, “You sure about that, Love.”

                “Enough,” Snape growled, “None of this lovey-dovey stuff. Detach and head to your tables, now.” Ordered Snape, before turning and walking away.

                “Have a nice breakfast boys,” Dumbledore said with a smile before returning to his own meal.

                Harry sighed and pushed away from his boyfriend, “Jeez, Snape a bit stiff.”

                Draco shrugged as he walked with Harry towards Gryffindor table, “Probably needs to get laid.”

                That day, the Great Hall got another shock : Harry Potter falling to his knees, laughing to the point of tears. 


End file.
